Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a battery built-in board and a method for manufacturing the battery built-in board.
Related Art
There is a wiring board in which an electronic component such as a semiconductor chip is incorporated. In this wiring board, the electronic component is mounted on a wiring member and an insulation layer is formed thereon, so that the electronic component is embedded in the insulation layer.
After that, a via hole is formed in the insulation layer. The via hole reaches a connection electrode of the electronic component. A wiring layer is formed on the insulation layer. The wiring layer is connected to the connection electrode through the via hole.